True Feelings
by GoddessSerene
Summary: Serena and Stanton get into a big fight, and break up. They still care about each other deeply. Serena goes into a depression. What will happen?
1. Nightmares

True Feelings  
  
*******************************************************  
Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Tianna walked into Planet Bang. Venessa was going to be singing tonight. Jimena looked restless, "So chica why don't we show these vatos our moves?" They walked out onto the dance floor and started moving. The song was fast, and had a great beat. "Come on chica loosen up, you're as stiff as a board!" Serena wasn't really in the mood for dancing. She couldn't sleep last night, cause the same nightmare kept coming to her. She dreamt that she was running down a dark tunnel, and every time she took a breath of air, the tunnel became smaller, until she couldn't breath anymore. When she woke up she found herself gasping for air. 'It seemed so real she thought.' 'Maybe Stanton could help her figure it out.' Serena couldn't wait; she had to find him.  
"Where you going?" Jimena had a worried look on her face. "First you wouldn't dance, and now you're running off on me, what's up?" Serena didn't have time to explain. She quickly went into Jimena's mind erasing everything that just happened. She just stood there blankly. Serena knew that she would snap out of it any minute, so she hurried off. She went to the dark corners looking for him. "Stanton," she whispered. She got no response. She decided just to go home. She quickly headed for the doors, when she got a feeling that something was terribly wrong. She turned around looking all around. Suddenly something caught her eye. She gasped. ******************************************* I knew that it was very short but don't worry the next chapter will be out very soon! Please Review. 


	2. The Fight

True Feelings (Chapter 2)  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Stanton!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There he was just standing there across the room. But what disturbed her was the girl all over him. She was kissing him all over, and he was just holding her close. Anger burned inside her. How could he do this to her. She wanted to scream. Suddenly he felt her presence and looked up at her. Shock in his eyes. She shoved the girl away and started coming towards Serena. She didn't want to see him. She couldn't bear to look at him. Quickly she ran outside. She knew that he would be following her, but she didn't want to speak to him. She fought back tears. 'How could he do that after all that they have been through? I thought he cared about me' "I do Serena" came across her mind. She quickly forced him out of her head, and blocked his thoughts.  
Finally she reached her house. She quickly ran upstairs and locked herself inside of her room. Collin wasn't home. She threw herself on her bed, and let all of the pain out. She cried for what seemed like hours. Finally when she calmed down a little, she decided to go check on Wally. She got up and turned around, then stopped.  
Stanton stood there, a look of sadness in his blue eyes. She couldn't bear to speak to him, but she forced the words out of her mouth. "Leave me alone!" She shook violently. "I'm sorry Serena, please let me explain," "What is there to explain, I saw you clearly, and that girl all over you. Why don't you just go and bother her and leave me alone." He walked over to her but she back into the wall "I don't love her I love you" How could she still care for him after all of this. She didn't care though she had to do it. "I hate you Stanton," she yelled. He looked shocked; even she winced at the harshness in her voice. "You are nothing more than a shadow, you have no life and I won't either if I stay with you." Angered raced through him on what she just said. He grabbed her and yelled at her with a tone she never heard before, "Don't you dare mock me, I am Prince of the Night, and I could easily kill you goddess." She shook violently terror ran through her. Stanton never got this angry with her before. She pushed that aside, and used her powers, striking him on surprise. He flew back and landed on the floor of her room. Fire burned in his eyes. She suddenly realized what she got herself into. She tried to run out into the hall, she needed the other daughter's help. Suddenly a burning pain hit her, and sent her flying into the wall. She fell over with pain. She was too weak to fight. Stanton walked over. "Goddess!" He hissed, "Don't ever test my powers, even with all of the Daughters I am much stronger that you." She thought fast and did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed her lamp and hit him in the head. He fell dazed for a moment. She used that time to run out the door. She ran towards the front door trying to get out of the house. Suddenly she ran into somebody. "Collin!" She screamed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I know I'm mean but I had to keep you hooked. Don't worry I will update it soon. Please review. 


	3. Problems

True Feelings (Chapter 3)  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Collin!" she screamed. "Hurry we have to go now!" She started running towards his van pulling him with her. "Serena! What wrong?" He grabbed her and held her still. "It's okay, I'm right here, now tell me what's going on." He looked really upset. "It-It's S-S-Stanton." She started but was cut off by him. "What about him, did he hurt you?" Collin started to look angry.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes" she forced herself to say. "He attacked me upstairs, and I hit him with a lamp, and then ran, and when I was running I bumped into you." She said really fast. She was shaking even more now, and could hardly breathe. "Is he still there?" He didn't wait for an answer. He ran inside and up to her bedroom. "Collin no he'll kill you!" she screamed chasing him. He entered her room then froze. She ran by his side and froze. He was gone.  
  
*****Stanton's POV*******************************  
  
What's wrong with me? I didn't mean to hurt Serena. I couldn't control myself. Stanton paced around his room, thinking. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" Stanton yelled. The door opened, and Cassandra walked in. "I said to go away, now go before I am forced to destroy you!" What was wrong with him? He didn't mean to say that. "I know what's wrong with you, I was at the park last night when I overheard something." She said quietly. 'Tell me, I won't hold anything against you.' He said across her mind. "It's Lambert!" She said. "He's taking over your body." 'How could that be' he thought. "He's hidden himself inside of your head, and is draining all of your powers." "Pretty soon you won't have any control of yourself at all." She said in a hushed tone.  
  
He had to tell Serena, and fast. But he couldn't, she probably hates him now, and if he goes to see her, she will probably run. 'Now the one person I love, is scared of me.' He said in a hushed tone. "So...." Cassandra said. "Thank you Cassy, but I need some time alone now." He said firmly. She turned around and walked out. "Stanton.... Be careful." She said. He didn't know what to do. Serena hated him, and was probably scared to death of him, and Lambert is taking over him. Beaten Stanton dissolved into shadow.  
  
******Serena's POV************************************  
  
Serena just sat on her bed listening to her friends argue. "Catty!" Venessa screamed. "I'm am not spending too much time with Michael!" "That's what she always says," Catty said to Jimena. "Yeah well at least my boyfriend spends time with me!" Venessa squealed, turning invisible. "Wait just chill chica, she's only kidding." Jimena said, putting her hand on Venessa's almost invisible shoulder. Venessa slowly became visible again. "Okay now can we get along?" Jimena said almost pleading. "Where Tianna when we need her?" Jimena said sarcastically. "Okay," Venessa said, "I'm sorry." "Me too." Said Catty. "Okay then" Jimena said, then looked over at Serena.  
  
"What wrong chica?" Everyone sat around her. "Nothing" Serena said, just above a whisper. "Something's wrong, I know you." She said firmly. "It's nothing." Serena said flatly. "Serena we're your best friends, you can trust us." Jimena said. "Okay, but please promise me you won't get mad." Everyone just sat there listening. "Okay last night....." she started.  
  
********************************  
  
The next chapter will be in soon, I was thinking of calling it Revenge. Review if you want. 


	4. Confession

Confession  
  
******************************************  
  
After she finished telling the whole story she looked around. Everyone was wide eyed. Jimena was the first to respond. She quickly shot up, the look of fire in her eyes. "I told you he was nothing but trouble! He better run, because when I get done with him, there won't be a prince of the night anymore!" Jimena flashed her, her Jaguar smile, the one that enemy gangs were scared of, and the one that Veto loved.  
  
Serena couldn't hold back her feelings for Stanton. She still loved him, but it would never be the same. He hurt her, so now she can't trust him. "I told you not to get mad." Serena protested.  
  
"What do you mean, don't get mad!" Venessa said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Stanton, cheats on you, then hurts you, how do you expect us to stay calm!" Catty said too fast.  
  
Jimena sat next to her and put her arm around her. Her eyes were worried, and concerned. For a second she thought she saw a hint of fear in them.  
  
"Serena, you could have been killed, please don't go off alone that much for a while, I can't chance losing you. You're my best friend, and I already sacrificed my life for you, and I will do it again if I have to."  
  
Serena tried to control the tears that were now gathering in her eyes. She knew that they were right, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else happening. Tears were now coming down her cheek.  
  
Everyone came and hugged her. They stayed like that for a minute or so. Finally they stopped. "Hey I have a great idea, I know that your still upset about what happened but I think that It would be a good idea to go out and party. We can go to this new place I heard about. It just opened up, and they are letting everyone who comes in free tonight!" Squealed Catty.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great, I heard that it's called The Temple." Venessa said happily, "Why doesn't everyone come over my place, and we can put on some of my mom's designs. She just got a whole new shipment in!"  
  
They both danced around the room wildly. I wouldn't be that bad I guess, as long as he isn't there, it would take my mind off all that has happened. Serena thought. Finally she jumped up. Jimena was still sitting in the same spot. "Okay, let's hurry so we can get dressed!"  
  
She laughed as everyone ran out into the hallway, and almost fell jumping down the stairs. They all ran out to Venessa's car, and jumped in. "Okay is everyone ready!" Yelled Venessa. "Floor it!" Everyone screamed, and laughed as they sped away from the curb, the music blasting in their ears.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I hope you liked it, I couldn't think of any ideas, but I just got a good one! 


	5. Getting Ready

Getting Ready  
  
Serena was the last one to get dressed. She looked around at everybody's outfits. Vanessa was wearing a long-sleeved off the shoulder pink top, white mini, and white go-go boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail, and she had a white baggy hat on, with florescent pink lipstick.  
  
Catty had on a white halter blouse, black tight Capri's, and white spiky sandals. Her hair was super straight, and she was wearing a black baggy hat.  
Tianna was wearing a green slinky dress, with orange strappy sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had green eye shadow, and orange lip- gloss.  
Jimena was wearing a silky baby blue halter, denim mini, and black knee high boots. Her hair was gelled back into a tussled look.  
She looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing a slinky silk knee long red skirt, black sleeveless tube top, and black spiky sandals. Her hair was down in flowing soft spiral curls. The only makeup she was wearing was red lip-gloss, and lots of black mascara. She looked around. Everybody looked like goddesses.  
"Hurry up everyone, I don't want to wait in a long line!" Vanessa was already running out the door. Catty yelled after her, "Don't worry about that Serena can always mess with their minds, right Serena?!" "No we can only use our powers for good, and you know I hate doing that!" Serena really did hate that. Stanton was the only one who would do that, but now he's gone. She didn't want to think about it. It was too painful.  
  
Jimena put an arm on Serena's shoulder breaking her of her thoughts. She looked at her with sympathy and knowing. "Listen chica, I know how it feels too. I happened to me with Veto, it was a different situation, but the pain is still the same, don't worry you'll feel better tonight when we get to the Temple."  
  
Serena knew that Jimena was right. She smiled. "Okay then, lets go out and party!" Jimena laughed and got up. They both raced downstairs to the beeping car. They jumped in and Vanessa floored it.  
  
Sorry it was so short, but it is late. 


	6. The Hunted

The Hunted  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Serena thought quietly 'Wow this place is AWSOME!!!!!!!!!' 'This is definitely the BEST party of the year!' "Wow you guys this place is banging!" Jimena yelled out over the loud music. "Let's go show off some of our moves!" Jimena was already dragging her to the floor to meet up with Vanessa, Tianna, and Catty. They all started swaying to the beat, their bodies moving in the same continuous rhythm. "Come on lets show them what we're made of!" Catty yelled, as she slowly started to get lower, and lower, until Serena's legs hurt bad, from the pressure. A crowd gathered around them, and people were cheering them on. Finally the song ended and they all took a break. Tianna went to get some drinks, along with Jimena.  
  
Serena went deeper into the crowd, splitting up with Vanessa, and Catty. "They probably wont even know I'm gone." She said to herself. She walked up closer to the stage. She couldn't help it but she knew that something was wrong with Stanton. He wouldn't ever do that to her. Suddenly she bumped into someone, and stumbled back. He grabbed her and helped her keep balance. She looked up, and gasped. "Tymmie!"  
  
"Long time no see Goddess. So did you make your choice yet?"  
"It's none of your business" She wasn't in the mood to fight. She was still weak from Stanton's attack, and also to make things worse it was almost the dark of the moon, which means that her powers are very weak at the time. She would definitely lose.  
  
"Well I can tell you right now Goddess, you won't live to make the choice, so why not just get it over with now, join us, with the powers of the dark, you would be invincible!"  
"I've seen what it offers, and I don't want it"  
"Oh but I'm not giving you a choice you see" With that he grabbed her. She pulled free, and ran into the crowd, she could feel his mental force pushing around trying to find her. She ran for the door. ------ Wrong move------. Now the other Daughters won't be there. "Oh great, well I can't turn back now" She ran down the street, and down an alley. "Oh crap dead end" She yelled. She turned around her powers building. Tymmie materialized in front of her. She could feel his power.  
With a movement quicker than she could react to, he grabbed her, and looked into her eyes. She knew she shouldn't but it was too late. She was already losing focus.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strong tug, and was knocked back into reality. What she saw made her fall to the ground. She saw Stanton, fighting Tymmie. Of course Tymmie was no match for him, he still was strong. Tymmie finally gave up and left, smiling at her before desolving into the night. Stanton flung down to her side.  
  
Are you okay, did her hurt you? This was all too much for her, one minute he's threatening to kill her, and the next he's kneeling over her asking her if she's okay. Suddenly everything went blank.  
  
The next things she remembered were scattered memories, Stanton desolving them into shadow, him carrying her to her room, him pacing around her room worried, and him waiting out on the balcony, looking at the night.  
  
Finally she regained conscience, it wasn't long before Stanton saw. He came up to her and knelt by her bed, his face had pure terror, and worry on it. How could he act so kind, when 2 days ago her almost killed her? She could never forgive him for that.  
Suddenly he got a look of pain on his face. "There's something wrong with, me. We need to talk. About that night, It wasn't me...................It was Lambert...... "She gasped, how could she be so foolish, and think that Stanton would harm her! Finally Stanton finished explaining. When he finished she sat there shaking. This was serious, Stanton is in danger. Finally she couldn't take no more, she threw her arms around him and just started crying. Letting out all of the pain, and sorrow, that she went through the past few days, and for Stanton!, he was danger, she couldn't bare it.  
  
He reached down and kissed her slowely and gently. She didn't pull back at all, she just enjoyed the normal feel of him, and the smell of his sweet aftershave. Finally she heard her friend's coming in the front door, they were all yapping and yelling. Stanton looked at her with longing and want and then desolved into shadow, leaving her there all alone.  
  
They all jumped into her room 3 seconds later. "Hey girl, you so got to stop dissing us like that, you had us worried, Venessa almost had a spaz attack!" Catty said laughing loudly. "So where were you chica?" Asked Jimena, with a glint of tease in her eyes, but her voice was stern which meant she really wanted to know the truth. She couldn't tell them the truth. "Oh just a little overwhelmed and all, sorry If I worried you guys,"  
With that they all laid out blankets, and fell asleep one by one. Tianna was the only one remaining, and out of nowhere she got up and asked, really said. "Okay Serena, I won't tell anyone, promise, but I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you were lying back there, so tell me the truth, I'll understand. " Serena took a deep breath and blurted it out. Tianna's eyes were wide when she finished but she soon recovered and said, "Oh of course, I knew it all along," She said and Serena laughed until she couldn't anymore.  
  
Suddenly she felt a presence, and looked out of the windows, of her balcony, Ahhhhhh! She screamed, "What are you doing back!" Stanton help" she said with her mind as her voice was cut short by Tymmie's hand around her throat. The other daughters were all fast asleep, she tried screaming but it didn't work, they must have been put under a trance. "Now you will be mine Goddess!" And with that a searing pain shot into her skull, and cut off her vision, and she Blanked out. 


End file.
